BISHO
by jazz luxian
Summary: my second shot at a songfic Yaoi elements only. Song is With A Smile by Eraserheads.


** **

Disclaimer applies of course

Song: With A SmileSung by: Eraserheads

NOTE: I did not use the full lyrics of the song. Yaoi here. Some sap as well if you put it as that. So if you're uncomfortable with that then heck you know what to do. Um…anou…I've invented my own names for the soldier divisions and the gadgets as well since im such an amateur and I don't know what they really are supposed to be called. Also, characters may be OC. Gomen. **-.-'** I'm not too familiar with them you see… 

KEY:"…" dialogue\\ … \\ lyrics/ … / flashback

BISHO 

By: Kenkashi Akira

Prologue:

My heart is pounding fast…as fast it would often go years back before the war ended, as I run as swiftly through a number of rights and lefts, my partner striding at the same pace as I am. It feels kinda awkward having to go through the same thing after three long peaceful years. Demo, I never did think that peace would last… It was just something I most probably had hoped for within me. 

The Feds angered the people and a new group of power-hungry maniacs sprung from them. They didn't want to be ruled by the idealistic Feds anymore. They – NIPO (New Intercolonial People's Order) wanted to be practical. This has caused people to divide in their principles, which ended up in another goddamned war.

Soldiers are scattered throughout the vicinity, hunting for our necks, trying to prevent us from getting what we want… That'd be the card that held the secret codes the Supreme Intercolonial Military or SIM (purely coincidental I swear **-.-'** ) made to block the access of our Gundams ever since the war ended three years ago. Believe me. We've tried cracking the code of the SIM cards for months but none of us could do such. SO it had resorted to this. The other two would get the Gundams while my partner and I would get the SIM cards.

"There they are! After them!" a soldier yelled, many others following to chase us.

I paused, taking a CB (Compact Bomb) from my pack and threw it at them. Then, ran after my partner who already was at the door of the room we needed to infiltrate, trying to access the code system (CS) to open the door. 

"Why not just blow up the damn door, ey?" I asked, smiling, looking back at the new bunch of soldiers closing in on us.

"Too near. No time. Need ammo." He flashed the phrases, his fingers going a 160kph on the freeway.

Oh, right. Well, he took it seriously.

"Done. Let's go."

As soon as the door shut behind me, I changed the set of access codes on the CS. My partner on the other hand was already trying to undetonate the CB attached to the drive that protected the SIM cards from being stolen. 

The SIM cards were encased in glass separately but all the systems that protected it were connected to a main drive. 

"We've got you surrounded! Come out and give yourselves up!"

Yeah right. The fool… like we'd really do that. 

"You almost done?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Give me two letters."

"Ne? Um, lemme see… try 'WU' ?" I said, a sly smile projecting…I just couldn't let the chance to tease him pass even though our situation as of the moment is tight. 

He snorted. "It's not WU."

"Ya sure?"

"I…tried it already. All the first two letters of our names, even Heero's, Trowa's and Quatre's."

I chuckled as I had to take in the glimpse of that ingenious yet withdrawn look.

"Stop teasing! We don't have time!"

I paused to think… There'd be a hundred possibilities…demo…the only combination I could think of was…

"Saa…Try SM then." Heheheehe…

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Just type it, Wu-man!"

He gave up on the matter, hearing the closeness of that call, and typed it in, seeing that we *****really***** are running out of time before the soldiers would decode the new CS for the door. 

::BEEEEP::Detonate mode has been deactivated::

"Yatta!!!" I shouted, running to the case of my SIM card. 

He couldn't believe it. *****That***** was the highly confidential code which the SIM thought of to block access of our Gundams? Well, I almost couldn't as well demo… there are more important things to take care of now. Quickly I got mine andHeero's.Wu got his and Trowa's. As for Quatre, he had self-destructed just before the war ended in order to give his men as well as a great number of innocent civilians time to escape. That heroic act has cost him his life… 

"Come out and surrender! You have no way of escape!" the soldier yelled again. 

"What now?" I asked, looking at my silent companion.

He took a CB from his pack ( Ne? He's serious about this?) , dragged me to a corner of the room ( as if the room were even as big as a classroom, which I hope it had at least been ) and threw it.

::KBRAGMOSGHOERBROOMSKFJDKSJFCHWAKZWHX::

"Flying metal shower. I've always wanted to try that, thank you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

\\ Lift your head

baby, don't be scared

of the things that could go wrong along your way…

You'll get by

With a smile

You can't win at everything but you can try…\\

Doko ni iru? Brrrr…. It's so cold. Ne?! Snow… I smile faintly at its serene presence. White snow had always given to me a peaceful welcome, one needed badly in the twists of war. 

Walking would help to at least find out where the hell I am. This town seems so poor and ruined…not even a lamp that could light this strange night's path. At least the stars that peer at this uh, godforsaken colony, could at least light the way and be of some use other than to look pretty so far away. I walked past an alley yet somehow something urged me to go back and take a look. 

I watched in silence only silhouettes of children.

I wasn't quite sure myself why I was here but perhaps it was because my instinct would've been for me to ask for some directions. Beyond that, I wouldn't know.

"So, 'ya wanna come with me and my gang?" a taller boy asked.

The one who looked younger cringed a bit. I wasn't sure if he or she was scared, or it could be the cold was getting to him or her in the ragged thing that he…or she wore.

"C'mon. Ya won't be alone, that's for sure." He said, flashing of what seemed to be a smile to me, hidden in the shadows.

The smaller one nodded and took the hand of the taller one.

"So, what's 'ya name, kid?"

The smaller one shook his or her head and frowned, his or her hair covering his or her dirty face.

"Oh. Hey, that's okay!" He bent to the kid's height and held the latter's face with his fingers lightly, smiling. 

The smaller one, smiled as well. As if not having a name was no biggie.

"Well, you can just call me Solo, k?"

"Un."

Did I hear correctly? Could it be that… Demo… it's not possible… but then, if it really was him… Or was the cold getting to me as well?

"SOLO!!! SOLO!!!" 

Why isn't he looking at me? Can't he hear me?!! 

"SOLO!!!" I ran to hug him…

::THUD::

Ne? My eyes had been shut when I fell, and as I slowly opened them once more, snow kept falling to the ground. Suddenly, the snow wasn't so welcoming anymore…

I passed right through him, didn't I? 

Hot tears streamed down as I got back on my feet. 

SOLO… 

I now realized that they were only memories… 

Of what once was…

Of what once could never be again… 

************************

Tired. That's what I feel. And painful shit. Mmhhmmm…

"You're finally awake! Yosh." 

Slowly, I opened my eyes to welcome a sight I had been missing, a sight that made me sure that I was alive. If not, in paradise. 

"Wu-chan…" my whisper trailed off.

"Naa. Naa. Don't talk." 

He lifted a finger and placed it over my lips.

"You gave me quite a scare…" he said; then crawled to what seemed to be his pack, only torn, smudged with blood and ruined. He babbled some stuff I wasn't sure if important since I could only make few of what words I could hear in my weakened conditioned. Though, his form, only slightly thinner than usual, I could always make out even in the dark. He then crawled back to where I lay (which I couldn't tell what) with a roll of new bandages and a small bottle of ointment. He's himself again. Not serious like he was in the mission. I smiled Watching him like this…

"…you wouldn't wake up for me in 4 days…" he frowned, kneeling to my left, sitting me up slightly and softly, his torso crouched above mine; then removing the dried-with-blood bandages that wrapped me. "Duo…" He paused from unwrapping the bandages. "I thought…" 

I looked up at him, the jaw, the lips, the cheek, the eyes… his eyes were dull and weary as though all hope had been lost. He let his head hang loose. 

And though, pain welled at such a motion, I couldn't resist to comfort such a baby it seems…baby, in a wayhe was meek yet open. I slowly raised my hand to his chin and gently pushed it up to look straight at me.

"Wu-chan…" Then with my right hand, took his hand in mine and squeezed gently. "It's gonna be ok… *I'm* gonna be ok," I said faintly, and assured with a genuine smile, not one that was feisty and up-to-the-challenge but a sincere one.

A few silent moments, he returned to applying ointment and changing my bandages, ones on my torso, my arm and left leg, with gentle ease… and I drifted off to yet another dream…

*************************

"Solo…" the frightened little boy (who was actually me years ago) pleaded, tears running down his cheeks, his small frame shaking by the side of his best friend. "…Don't leave me…please…"

The older boy muffled a laugh, though shuddering in pain of the unknown sickness he had somehow acquired. " 'Please'?, " he mimicked. "Ya mus'be really desperate…" 

His words were soft and a little bit shaky but he had intended it to brighten up the terrified boy. 

"Shh, 'ya gonna be ok… I have medicine now…" The small boy bent closer so that his small heart-shaped face would lie just a few inches from his friend. 

The elder one trembled violently, which scared the longhaired one, backing away slightly. Assuring that the condition of the elder one had become quite stable, he crawled back to his side.

"Don't leave me…I won't make it without you…" His pleas were wistful, his hands cold, as snow had not stopped from falling, placing it on the elder's cheeks. "Solo…I -- "

"Ya'll do just fine. "

The smaller boy turned away. How could he bear to see… so young…

"Look at me."

He wouldn't… couldn't.

"Look at me…" The words had been a faint whisper. To this, as aching as it would be, the smaller boy hesitantly looked at his wearing-away partner.

"Solo…I don't want *sob* to loose you…"

"Ya won't. I'll always be with you…"

The small boy's amethyst eyes saddened and sank in tears, turned away. The older boy, his complexion now dangerously pale, brought his hand up to the younger one's cheek and lifted it gently to face him. He peered deeply into those amethyst eyes, and smiled. It wasn't a fake one nor a sorry one. It was a comforting one, one that said 'we'll get through this'.

"Take care of the rest, k?" His voice was a stifle in between gasps, making the smaller boy tense even more.

"Solo…don't go…promise me…"

The older one lightly nodded.

"I'll *gasp* always be with *gasp* you…" 

The smaller boy's right cheek rested on the other's as he mumbled his last words. Then, the hand that the younger one had held so closely went limp.

"…no…

"…Solo…"

********************

\\ And baby you don't have to worry

coz there ain't no need to hurry

no one ever said that there's an easy way…

And when they're closing all their doors 

And they don't want you anymore

This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway… \\

I watched silently as my younger self had yet again been sent back to the church for a third time. This brings back lots of thoughts. I smiled as Father Maxwell welcomed my younger self back and Sister Helen brought him to his room. Was I really that difficult to deal with that no one would want to adopt me? That always gave me second thoughts about my existence back then. 

I mean, after all, all the kids from Solo's gang even those who didn't belong were already placed in good homes with new parents. I was the last one left there. 

The room was empty and silent. My younger self was still awake even it was way past bedtime. He took out something from his pocket. 

I stared in shock. It was a blade. Where *did* he get that?

Nights passed and every night meant a whole new cut. Ch' , I wanted to die even then…

~~~~~ 

My younger self had offered Sister Helen to do the dishes that night. At first she said that it was okay and that she could do it, but he had insisted. So she let him. He had his sleeves pulled up, his long hair in a braid (which Sister Helen did). His cuts were visible to him as he washed the plates clean and toweled them dry. 

Now he couldn't resist. Seeing the cuts made him want to do more to at least take away the pain. It wasn't that he was unhappy with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen for he had truly been grateful. It was those words he had to hear from the parents who sent him back and their children who picked on him. They said he was stupid, a brat and only a burden to them. One time he had heard a parent talk to Sister Helen saying, "I'm sorry Sister Helen. I know you want him out of the church as quick as possible but we just can't take him. He's such a great burden for anyone to handle." The woman's husband added, "I'm sorry. But we can't take care of that trash. He's too smelly of a garbage." I think, that was when he took the blade from the bathroom of that house. 

He put his blade out and cut across the old scars. Lines of red dripped from his wrist to the sink. 

He heard someone scream. He turned around to look.

"Sister Helen…a…anou…"

"Duo…"

She was crying. He had made her cry. He made an angel cry.

That was when he really wanted to cut deep through his wrists. But before he could do so, the blade had already been taken away from him by a tall black clad.

"Father Maxwell…give it back!" He yelled. "Please give it back!!!"

The Father had held him by the shoulder and waist tightly, so the young boy's struggles were helpless.

"Please give it back…give it back…" He was already crying at the time, as Sister Helen was. "Can't you see?! I'm a burden! I'm nothing but trash!!!" He gave a few more struggles then stopped, giving up to the older man's tight grip.

"That's not true!" Sister Helen spoke softly, tears still streaming down her white cheeks. 

"But the parents –"

"The parents don't understand you like we do, Duo. They don't know what you've been through…" Father Maxwell added in a firm yet comforting voice. Slowly, he let go of Duo.

"Not like we do…" She had already dried her tears with the back of her hand. "And so, we are going to be your parents." 

"We would've told you three days ago but we wanted it to be a surprise and more meaningful. So, we agreed to tell you on the feast of the Holy Family next week."

He laughed, a cynical kind of one. He hadn't known what to say, hadn't known how to react. He wasn't sure if he'd believe them. 

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me. You shouldn't. Because I don't want parents anyway. They just treat me like dirt." 

Sister Helen had cried again. She couldn't stop it, not at how this boy felt so lost and worthless to the point of being suicidal. She couldn't take it, watching him say all those. 

"We love *you*, Duo. It's *not* a lie!" She cried. 

Duo stopped laughing, and looked into her eyes. Her pretty, welcoming eyes. 

"We love you, Duo…" Father Maxwell repeated. "Be sure of that."

It had seemed that times stopped as the three of the hugged, with nothing but smiles on their faces, as there had been renewed hope for all of them, especially for him. Someone has accepted him, someone who cared for him from deep within their hearts.

/ I'll always be with you… /

Solo…

********************

I slightly opened my eyes only to find out that I had been crying in my sleep. I blinked a few times to get my vision cleared. Wufei was sitting on the ground a few feet behind me, a SAP (satellite phone) in his hands.

"Ya should get some rest too, ya know…" 

"Eh?" He turned to his shoulder. "Ah. Did I wake you?"

I shook my head slightly.

"Good. The others are okay in a hideout a few miles from the SIM base."

"Un. Doko ni?"

"Well, we're near the base too. Only, on the opposite side of where Heero and Trowa are. I think it's a good thing 'coz the soldiers won't find us all at once. So, it'd give us lots of advantages to take the file we need that'll disable the NIPO's –"

I chuckled. Now he talks more than I do…

"Ne? Nani… What's so funny?" He seemed irritated but in a friendly kinda way.

I just went on laughing not able to control it event though my ribs hurt. He stared at me for a few more moments then laughed along with me, realizing that I had been laughing at how he managed to speak all those at one moment. It wasn't his type to speak more than phrases or more than a one-sentence that'd said enough when he did talk. 

"You want something to eat? You've got to eat. But all I have left is a can of mushroom soup and a can of sardines. Which one would you prefer?" 

"Naa…Maybe later." I told him. I don't feel like eating, anyway. I was too exhausted. 

"Ok. Later, then."

He stood up from where he sat and laid himself close to me, closing his eyes. I watched him for a few minutes, the solid yet peaceful expression on his face, and then closed my eyes as well.

*******************

\\ Coz in a world where everybody

hates a happy ending story

it's a wonder love can make the world go round…

But don't let it get you down

And turn your face into a frown

You'll get along with a little prayer and a song…\\

"Damn you fuckin' bastards! Yaaa!!!" 

It wasn't long before the SIM soldiers on board their mobile suits found where we'd been hiding. Wu had insisted on fleeing. It was ok by me since I wasn't well enough to last long in a fight. We hid on a good spot and we could easily win over a few soldiers who might've found out. But the SIM didn't leave us much say on it. It wasn't just 10-15 mobile suits. That number Wu and I could at least handle. No, it was a whole fleet. The fuckin' SIM sent us a whole fleet!

"K'so…trapped…" 

My wounds had reopened and my clothes were already soaked in my blood. Wu has his hands full, a safe distance away from me, and I'm completely surrounded. They're 60 fuckin' mobile suits! There's no way we could take 'em all on! 

Well, guess there's just one thing left to do. I fell silent, reflecting on the many memories both happy and painful, as the SIM mobile suits were closing in on me in a smaller circle. Perhaps he has noticed…

"Duo! Heero and Trowa are on their way! We've got to hold on 'til they get here!"

"Ya, I know." 

I know. They're on their way here. But you said the same thing almost an hour ago. And they still aren't here. 

I was still silent. I stifled a small cry. Damn. So this is how it's all gonna end, huh? If so, then, I wish I had just died during those three years that there was peace. 

"Damnit, Duo! Don't you dare!!!" Wufei shouted.

That'd meant he was serious. Well, I'm serious too. At least, if I self-destruct, that'd kill about 2/5 of the remaining soldiers after an hour of battle. It's also gonna give Heero and Trowa more time to get here, and Wufei a lot more hope in winning.

The mobile suits surrounding me had all aimed their firearms at me. 

"Come out and surrender! Do not die in vain!" 

"Ch'!"

Die in vain? That bastard. Who said I'll ever die in vain?

"Duo! Don't you dare!"

Man, he's still at it with that 'Don't you dare!'. I couldn't help but laugh. The mobile suits that encircled me looked at one another while their leader still had his boomer at me. 

I held the self-destruct button in my hand firmly.

"Don't fail me…Wu-chan."

"Duo…NOO!!!"

::KGCHZABEFLROAHFSCHZWAACFKREBRADZGSDL::

*****************

/ "Skies are bright…spring is right here…lend a smile…don't ever fear…" /

She sang to my younger self that song every night after he and Father Maxwell prayed. Such were their 'rituals' before he went to sleep at night. 

/ She smiled, kissed him goodnight on the forehead; then left the room. /

Even in this godforsaken vessel, they were all he could think of. The scientist on board this ship had found him out but nonetheless spared him in astonishment at this kid's ability to get pass all the security.

"…look up high…for there's an angel…watching by…you're hers to cradle…" my younger self continued the song as tears streamed down his face, his cheeks, his lips…lips that were curled in a smile. He had been too late…again…to save those who were dear to him. 

He was smiling. For god's sake he was smiling. Perhaps, that was when I realized, I needed a smile, a smile that can take all the pain away. But there was no one to smile for him. Not anymore…

He had not known what he was doing there in the ship nor what has brought him there. Though he had one guess, the Forces-that-be had something in store for him.

*********************

\\ Lift your head

baby, don't be scared

of the things that could go wrong along your way…

We'll get by

With a smile

Now it's time to kiss away those tears goodbye… \\

"Duo…please wake up…" 

It was a very faint call but I could hear the words clearly. I'm alive? But how… 

God, I'm in so much pain. For the last time, I forced my eyes open. 

"Uhnnn…"

"Duo…wake up…"

"Wu-chan…"

His tears were staining my bloody cheeks. 

"Duo…" He cried, burying his face in my bloody chest."…you *sob* idiot…"

I smiled. "Shh..it's gonna be ok. " I muffled as blood kept comin' out of my mouth, and my body had already made quite a small pond of blood. 

"Duo…don't do this *sob* to me…don't leave me…" 

/"Solo…don't leave me…please…I don't wanna loose you…"

"Ya won't. I'll always be with you…" / 

He clung to my torn soaking shirt and held me close to him. I was numb; I couldn't move anymore so I couldn't wrap my arms around him in comfort. It's getting terribly hard for me to breathe as well. 

"Wu-chan…I'll never leave you. *Gasp* I'll always be with you…"

He kept on crying… holding me close to him. Wu…

"Look at me please, *gasp* Wu-chan."

He looked up to me, his face stained with blood and tears as well.

I smiled at him, a genuine smile that says 'We'll get through this'. 

"I'll always be with you…*gasp* I promise…"

I now realize… It was because Solo always smiled at me no matter what… He never gave up on me no matter how tough the situation. He never let me in on any sadness. He tried to erase all my fears and all my pain with his gentle smile. He smiled…even when he was already dying. He still smiled at me as though everything was right and problemless. And since he said he'd always be with me. He always became a part of me, a part of Duo. 

Smiles always felt good. It always gave me hope. It kept me alive, taking away my fears and my pain. And as I die … I share my smile to you Wufei. I'll always be with you…

"Duo…don't go…"

"Wu-chan, *gasp*… ai shiteru…"

He smiled. He finally smiled back at me. A smile that assured me he's gonna be okay. A smile that assured me he'll never forget me. A smile that assured me that I hadn't failed to save the one I loved…this time…

"I love you, too…very much, Duo…"

He leaned in to close the small gap between us, and placed his mouth over mine, in a soft warm kiss.

Tears fell from both of us, yet there were smiles on our faces, a smile that said we'll be together…eien ni…

My body went limp, I knew, in the middle of that kiss…but the smile, it never faded…never…

**~~~~~~~**

**owari**

**~~~~~~~**

well, there. Haaa…I don't have any muses like Hanako does…so that's what you get. I wonder, where can I get some muses… 

Btw, BISHO, is the Japanese word for SMILE. 

I hope you weren't too bored by how this fic went. Gomen.

Pls. Review, k? I need em. C&C's.

k. Ja ne… ^ u ^ **'**


End file.
